


Klaus & Stefan: Beauty and the Beast

by wildmatilda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Bisexual Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Caroline Forbes Ships Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah as Lumière, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus as Beast, Kol as Cogsworth, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmatilda/pseuds/wildmatilda
Summary: Stefan, a village boy, embarks on a journey to save his brother from a creature that has locked him in his dungeon. Eventually, he learns that the creature is an enchanted prince who has been cursed.ORStefan and Klaus in a "Beauty and the Beast AU". Stefan as the beauty, Klaus as the beast.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle with his brothers and sisters. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. 

But then, once winters night an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within, and when he dismissed her again the old womans’ ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologise but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle. With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. 

When days turned into years the prince and his family were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose. Which would bloom for a year, then begin to rot. But, if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. 

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Not so far from the castle we spoke about previously there was a small village, and on the edge of the village there was a rather small house, and in that house lived a woman with her two sons. Her name was Lillian, widowed when her youngest was only 2 years of age she struggled to raise her two sons but did the best she could, and both her boys turned out to be strong, handsome young men.

The older of her sons, Damon, was quite popular with the ladies (and some men) of the village. He was known for his devilish charm and superb good-looks. If you met him and spoke with him for approximately 10 minutes and was then asked to describe him you would say arrogant, rude and self-centred. But despite his rude manner Damon was very kind at heart and cared about his younger brother more than anything.  
The younger of the two, Stefan, was much more responsible than his older brother. He was kind, intelligent and handsome. His sweet-nature gave him a good reputation around the village. But the townsfolk also thought of Stefan as an oddity purely because he was different from everyone else. He was a bibliophile (his favourite genres being fantasy and adventure), a history geek and he only had two friends (his brother and the bakers’ daughter Alexia). He had many women who would kill for one date but unlike his brother, he never had a girlfriend, if he was ever questioned why he’d tell you the right person hadn’t come along yet, and that he was waiting for them.

Now, our story starts on a regular summer’s day, but little did Stefan Salvatore know that after today, his life would be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long! I'll try and bring out the next chapter quicker next time! This is pretty short but I hope you like it (: As always constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Matilda xx


End file.
